Support garments are known in the art. Typically, support garments are in the form of a bra and include two molded cups in the front, back straps that extend from the cups to the back of the wearer, and a pair of shoulder straps. Bras often further include a rigid underwire at the lower base of the cups and a hook and eye type fastener at the opposing ends of the back straps. Athletic bras, on the other hand, often eliminate the rigid underwires, back straps, and fasteners found in a traditional bra, and instead are made of an elastic material that is slipped over the head to be worn.
Common surgical procedures performed on a woman's breasts, such as a mastectomy, lumpectomy, or quandrantectomy, often conclude with the placement of a post-surgical drainage tube within the woman (typically below the underarm) to permit the drainage of blood and other fluids from the surgical site to aid in recovery and healing. Further, the surgical procedures above often result in a substantial amount of post-operative pain and discomfort, as well as decreased arm and shoulder mobility.
Thus, a need exists for a support garment capable of accommodating a post-surgical drainage tube that also provides increased comfort and can be worn without having to raise the arms to be slipped over the head.